The present invention relates generally to speed and distance detection. More particularly, the present invention relates to a detecting device, and an associated method, for detecting distances separating moving objects, such as moving vehicles.
Distances separating moving vehicles can be determined, and an indication can be provided when the distances are less than minimum values. By providing constabulary, or other traffic enforcement, officials of indications when moving vehicles are not separated by at least minimum separation distances, appropriate enforcement action can be taken by the officials.
Operation of motor vehicles by motorists is widely regulated to provide for the public safety. Motor vehicle codes governing many different facets of motor vehicle operation have been enacted in most governmental jurisdictions. Enforcement of the motor vehicle codes by constabulary officials ensures compliance with the motor vehicle codes.
Safety conditions require, for instance, that motor vehicles by operated within certain speeds. Many governmental jurisdictions have implemented, as part of their motor vehicle codes, provisions defining speed limits within which operators of motor vehicles must operate the motor vehicles when travelling on public roadways.
Various devices have been developed to assist officials in enforcement of provisions of the motor vehicle codes relating to speed limits. For instance, a laser-based speed measuring device disclosed in the aforementioned patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,3590,404, can be used by officials to obtain quantitative speed indications of motor vehicles.
Safety considerations also require that a motorist operating a motor vehicle on a roadway maintain at least a minimum separation distance between the motor vehicle and a motor vehicle travelling thereinfront. Various governmental jurisdictions have also implemented, as parts of their motor vehicle codes, provisions defining minimum distances which must be maintained between motor vehicles when the motor vehicles are operated on a roadway. That is to say, the motor vehicle codes include provisions prohibiting "tailgating."
The maintenance of proper separation distances between motor vehicles is important to minimize the risk of collision when a forward-most motor vehicle makes a sudden stop, or other unanticipated maneuver. If a proper separation distance is not maintained between the forward-most vehicle and a vehicle travelling therebehind, a motorist operating the rear-most vehicle might be unable to react to the sudden stop or other maneuver of the forward-most vehicle in time to avoid a collision. When the motor vehicles are operated at increased velocities, the separation distance separating motor vehicles must be increased to ensure that an operator of a rear-most vehicle can properly react to sudden stop or other maneuver of the forward-most motor vehicle.
Enforcement of such provisions of motor vehicle codes conventionally requires constabulary or other traffic enforcement officials to make a visual determination of the distances separating motor vehicles as the vehicles travel along a roadway. Visual determinations of the separation distances are inherently qualitative, and typically rely primarily upon the judgment of the officials making the determinations.
A technique by which separation distances separating motor vehicles can be quantitatively determined would be beneficial. The technique would have to be amenable to usage by constabulary, or other traffic enforcement, officials in enforcement procedures. That is to say, the technique must not only be accurate, but also provide indications of the separation distances in a timely manner to permit enforcement procedures to be made.
It is with respect to these considerations and other background information relative to speed and distance detection devices that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.